paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery at the Crystal Caves
Summery The pups and Ryder get called to go to Cryystal town, home of the three Crystal Caves where they meet Professor Lincoln and Professor Hugh. Wierd things have been going on around the caves and he wants the pups to investigate. Now, along with Nick and his two friends, will they find out what's going on, why it's going on and stop it? Characters Ryder Chase Rocky Rubble Zuma Marshall Skye Tundra Robo-Pup Nick Marc Chad Professor Hugh Professor Lincoln Rocky X Story It was a nice day in Adventure Bay and the pups were at the park. They were having so much fun. Ryder was watching the pups from afar, eating a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, his phone rings. He answers his phone. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. ???: So you must be the one they call Ryder, the leader of the Paw Patrol. Ryder: Yep, that's me. Who are you? ???: I am Professor Lincoln. I am a resercher here at Cryystal Town. We need your help. Ryder: Help? With what? Lincoln: I can't explain over the phone. Come to Cryystal Town. Ryder: No problem. No pup is to big, no pup is to small! Paw Patrol, to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups then run into the lookout, with Marshall running into them. Pups: Marshall! Marshall: Sorry. They go up the elevator. They then jump out. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we have an emerygency. Some stranger called and told us that we needed to be at Cryystal Town for some reason. We don't know why, but it sounded important. I will need everyone's help on this one. Rubble: Are we going to take the Paw Patroler? Ryder: Yes Pups: YAY! Ryder: You pups get your puphouses ready, I'll get the Paw Patroler. Ryder goes down the pole slide. Marshall turns to the pup. Marshall: Where do we even keep the Paw Patroler? The pups shrug. Later, at Cryystal Town, the pups and Ryder get out of the Paw Patroler. Ryder: Thanks for the ride robo-pup. Robo-pup: Arf arf. After the pups and Ryder walk around, there was a call from Lincoln. Lincoln: Hey. Did you get to Cryystal Town? Ryder: Yeah. So where is your labratory? Lincoln: Uhh... about that... *crash* the lab is currently unsafe for anyone to enter. We'll try to solve the problem as soon as possible. Why don't you take a tour of the town until we are done. *crash* Gotta go! *hangs up* Ryder: Umm... ok? Ryder puts away his pup-pad and when he did Chase walked to him. Chase: So where is the lab Ryder? Ryder: The lab is crurrently not available for us so we can't go there. but he is letting us take a tour of the town. They walk around the town until they see something wierd near the tennis courts. They saw a tan and white Swedish Vallhund wearing glasses, looking up, and talking to a tree. Marshall runs up to him. Marshall: Hey. Why are you talking to a-. Just then, a branch broke and the branch and a tan and grey Alaskan Malamute with a sharktooth necklace landed on Marshall. Pups: Marshall! They run up to Marshall and the two pups. The Alaskan Malamute gets off the branch and Marshall. Both him and the Swedish Vallhund were laughing. Alaskan Malamute: Oh! I'm sorry! *still laughing* I accidentally took a wrong step. They both help get the branch off Marshall. Marshall: Thanks. Swedish Vallhund: *calming down* No problem. I'm Chad and this is Marc. Marc: Sup. Chad: We haven't seen you anywhere before. Marc: They're a bunch of squares. Everyone: WHAT!?! Marc: Because they wern't around. Everyone laughs. Ryder: Anyway we're here because of a mission a man called us for and-. Just then, it start to rain. Rocky: Augh! I'm getting wet! Marc: This way! Everyone runs to a nearby cafe. Then, Ryder tells Marc and Chad what happened. Contenuing later